LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 70
(Angewomon, Maka, Lizbeth and Sideways return to the base and are met by everyone) Soul: Are you all right? Maka: We're fine, Soul. Fluttershy: Are you sure? You all look so shaken up. Lizbeth: That's one way you could put it. But right now we need to know how things went with you guys? How did your plan go, Bee? Bumblebee: I tried to get Predaking to join us in finding the other two Predacons. But it didn't work. Angewomon: Predaking!? Black Star: And what the hell is a "Predaking"? Bulkhead: Another Predacon created by the Decepticon Shockwave. Arcee: We had a number of fights with him during the war with Megatron. Bumblebee: But he turned on Megatron when found that he had us destroy a bunch of other Predacon clones. I thought he'd want to help us find the other two. Sailor Moon: It was a dangerous thing to do, Bee. Predaking may have turned on Megatron, but he could still be an enemy. Duke: I have to agree. Who knows what he could have done? Death the Kid: But his idea was a good one. If we had this "Predaking" we might have been able to find the two Predacons sooner. Liz: After those first two I'd much rather not see another one, thank you. Lizbeth: What about you, Dib? How did it go with you? Dib: Here's what happened. (Dib explains the story what happened when they tried to get Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero joining the attacking on the temple lead by Smoke and seeing Erubetie) Lizbeth: Sounds like Erubetie's going to help us. Sailor Jupiter: You should still be careful around this slime queen. We don't know anything about her. Sailor Mercury: Or this "Monster Lord" of hers. Lizbeth: Where is Sub Zero now? Boomer: He's fixing the damages from the attack on the temple. But he's ready to join us if needed. Sentinel Prime: So what happened with you? You find any trace of Optimus? Angewomon, Lizbeth and Maka:....... Maka: We have something to tell you... Lizbeth: Some of you might not take it well. (They trio tells them that they found Optimus. The things Optimus had told them. And how he tried to kill them. Everyone appears shocked by this. Sideways helps confirm it as he said he had to go save them) Ratchet: This.... This is just.... Smokescreen: Oh, man.... I can't believe what Optimus is saying... Bumblebee: I did not think Optimus' death would affect him like this... Sentinel Prime:..... Soul: So the big bot pretty much just went nuts huh? Crona: So what do we do if we see Optimus now? Sideways: Optimus has become an enemy. We will have no choice but to fight him. Bulkhead: What!? But it's- Sentinel Prime: Sideways is right. But I hope there might a chance we can save Optimus. Bumblebee: We won't know unless we try. (Heloise begins checking her laptop for information) Heloise: Hey, Bender. We got another message from Protoman. Bender: What's it say? Heloise: Says he want us to meet him in Equestria. He wants us to try and talk to Blue. Twilight: That's right. We still don't know why Blue attacked Luna like that. Skipper: I think it is about time we see what's up with our Digimon friend. Heloise: Hang on. Let me check something real quick. Applejack: Whatcha checkin'? Heloise: Any news on Humanists or Invader movement. (She takes a quick look around and there is a new report of aliens and humans going missing) Nina: Both aliens and humans going missing? Twilight: I think this demands investigation. Dib: My team will check it out! Twilight: Me and my friends will go with you as well. Boomer: Let's see if Sub Zero's up for helping us. Just in case we run into some big time trouble. Bender: Then my team will go to Equestria and talk to Blue. Soul: Good luck, you guys. Patty: Come back safe! And don't get eaten by evil aliens! Liz: Patty, why did you say that? Patty: I don't know. Pinkie Pie: You know, its a good thing she said that cause I'm sensing a bit of foreshadowing here. Nina: Now I'm glad we are getting Sub Zero before we go... To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures